1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for straining debris from rain water. More particularly the present invention relates to a rain gutter shield having a plurality of water drains formed in the shield so as to permit rain water to flow into the gutter while simultaneously preventing most debris from entering the gutter.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Many residential and commercial buildings utilize rain gutters as a means of channeling the flow of rain water. When properly functioning, rain gutters positioned on rooflines prevent erosion to both the ground and other surfaces, keep building patrons dry and also reduce the formation of ice in cold climates.
However rain gutters malfunction when filled with debris such as leaves, dirt and pine needles which are blown onto a roof. Such debris can accumulate in gutters to form dams within the rain gutter or a down spout. Such dams can cause water to pool and overflow the rain gutter. In addition the pooled water can freeze, thus adding substantial weight to the gutter. This additional weight can deform attachments and supports connecting the gutter to the building thus causing the gutter's grade to be significantly changed, thus allowing even more pooling. In addition the additional stress on the drain supports can cause the supports to pull away from the building, thus allowing water to enter, freeze and cause additional damage. Similar problems occur when the water in a downspout freezes.
Preventative measures have been utilized to help reduce the formation of dams and in turn building damage. One example is a rain gutter cover which provides a shield from the building roof-line's edge to the far edge of the gutter, thus shielding the gutter from debris flowing off the roof line. As a result rain gutter covers have been employed to reduce the accumulation of debris in the rain gutters. This is accomplished by channeling the debris across the length of the gutter and shedding the debris to the ground. Some of the water adheres to the surface of the shield through surface tension and drains into the gutter.
While many different rain gutter covers exist in the art, problems still exist. For example, use of a rain gutter cover promotes icicle formation on the shield during cold months. Similarly some rain gutter covers attempt to slow the water flow across the surface of the cover, thus promoting the accumulation of rain water on the surface of the gutter cover. Still other shields fail to function properly in anything other than optimal conditions.
Finally, installation of some rain gutter covers requires large equipment and tools such as a hand brake or siding brake to bend the rain gutter cover to match the angle between the roof pitch and the plane created by the rain gutter's top.